War: Uchiha vs Uzumaki
by Alternia
Summary: Read and find out ;3  Rated M for later chapters and possibly language


**War: Uchiha vs Uzumaki **

"DIE!" Sasuke yelled "DIE RIGHT NOW!"  
>"Ne? Sasu-<em>nyan<em>~ that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?"  
>Sasuke shivered as he felt a warm tongue travel from his cheek to his collar bone in one fell swoop.<br>"I thought you said you were seme, ne~ Sasu-nyan~" the tongue travelled lower, circling Sasuke's black leather clad nipple as another hand trailed down his back to twirl the tail attached to Sasu-nyan's back-side.  
>"Doesn't look that way, now does it~"<br>Sasuke growled, and pulled against the cuffs binding his hands to the headboard, causing the bell around his neck to tinkle. . .

^^ This will happen at some point in this story, dunno where or when. Just wait and see ;)

Prologue:

Let it never be said that Uchiha Sasuke didn't have a sense of humour. Yes, on the surface everyone saw cold, stoic bastard who ignored everyone – even his friends most of the time, but if you looked closely into that smirk and those obsidian eyes you'd see hints of what he really was like. A mischievous, competitive, typical asshole of a 17 year old, popular with all the girls and a big group of friends. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke has friends, ten to be exact. Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Rock Lee, Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Nara Shikamaru. Sasuke was in the 11th grade at Konoha high school, he was an orphan living with his older brother, Itachi and he had a perverted homeroom teacher, Hatake Kakashi. But Sasuke, despite his emo exterior, liked his life. He was comfortable. That is, until a new guy came to his class and unearthed that side of Sasuke he wanted to keep secret.

**Chapter One**

There were many things Uchiha Sasuke disliked. Sweet foods, being woken up, annoying people, being woken up, perverted teachers, being woken up, annoying fan girls, and did I mention being woken up. This is not the full list of course, but it is somewhat hard for the young Uchiha to have a coherent thought, when someone was currently poking him in the shoulder trying to_ wake him up_. Sasuke moaned, and cracked open an eye, looking at the pale hand with dark purple nail polish. Muttering something that sounded like "mssh gwet lawsst" but in actual fact was "Shit, get lost," – mistake number one - Sasuke batted at the hand – mistake number two – and promptly fell back asleep – mistake number three –. In the Uchiha household, anything could warrant you an early death. Especially if your older brother/guardian is Uchiha Itachi. With a sly grin, a cup of ice and a hungry cat, the older Uchiha laughed at his younger brother.  
>"You had this coming, otouto" he mumbled, before peeling back the sheets slowly – careful not to wake Sasuke just yet – and tipped the ice all over his bared stomach then plopping the cat on his face.<br>"Time to wake up, Sasu-chan~" he yelled in his ear, though the younger raven was already very much awake. Sasuke quickly but carefully – he didn't want to get his face maimed – pulled the cat off of his face, and shivered at the melting ice. He heard a giggle from his door, and sat up, turning to glare at his brother but he was gone.  
>"SCREW YOU, WEASEL!" he yelled and glanced at his alarm clock. It was already 8am!<br>"SHIT!" the cuss word echoed throughout the large house, Sasuke didn't even bother to think why Itachi was not at work.

Practically falling out of bed, Sasuke promptly changed into his school uniform. Long grey trousers and a white button up shirt with the Konoha high crest of the breast pocket, and black canvas shoes. He liked his uniform. Not even bothering with his hair, Sasuke rolled up his sleeves as he ran from his room and down the stairs. Just as he was about to run to the front door, something caught the collar of his shirt and jerked him back, causing him to fall flat on his ass. Sasuke glared up at his brother, who smirked and walked over to the kitchen, where he set a tomato next to a bowl of cereal.  
>"I'm off work for the week<em>,<em>" he said, scowling. Itachi was a teacher – sadly – at Konoha high.  
>"So I can take you to school," Sasuke rolled his eyes, and sat down in front of the cereal. Sasuke saw that it was sugar cereal, with extra sugar sprinkled over the top, and scowled. His brother was such a dick sometimes. Itachi chuckled, and took away the bowl placing a salt shaker in its place. Picking up the tomato and taking a bite, Sasuke glared at his brother.<br>"So, otouto" Itachi started "what classes do you have today?" Sasuke swallowed, sprinkled some salt on his tomato, and took another bite; ignoring the question he was asked.  
>"Sasu-chan~" Itachi taunted. Oh, how Sasuke despised that nick name. Swallowing, he rattled off his timetable for the day.<br>"Homeroom, English, Art, Maths, and PE" He finished his tomato, and got another. There weren't many things that Sasuke actually _liked, _but tomatoes were definitely one of them. Glancing up at the clock, Sasuke sighed and stood. Itachi nodded, and grabbed his keys. Sasuke followed his brother out to his black Jeep, and stared longingly at his own dark blue Subaru WRX. Sasuke had gotten 3 speeding tickets, and as a result, Itachi had suspended his privilege to drive until the end of this week.

Sasuke made sure to fasten his seat belt before Itachi revved the engine and pulled out of the driveway. The older Uchiha made sure no cars were coming either way and slammed on the gas. Sasuke grabbed onto the handle that was above his window and started to count his blessings, you know, just in case today was the day Itachi finally took his life. How his older brother never got speeding tickets, he didn't know. Itachi was weaving in and out of traffic, receiving many honks and yells from people as he passed, the older raven just whistled, face impassive. Sasuke knew fiddling with the radio would take his mind off his brother's insane driving. He turned it on, going through every station before sighing and turning it back off. Itachi suddenly took a sharp right turn, making his tires screech loudly as the car reeled around the corner. Sasuke covered his eyes, not wanting to know how close he was coming to death. He heard a click and pulled his hands away from his eyes, looking down to see Itachi had undone his seat belt. He glanced up towards the windshield and saw that he had safely arrived at school, half the student body staring wide eyed at the scene. He tried to open the door, cursing slightly he realized the locks were still on. Itachi pressed the unlock button and just as soon as Sasuke tried the handle again, locked them again. He mentally swore as Itachi smirked a little to himself. They continued to play the little game for a couple more minutes until Sasuke completely just let go of the door and sat in his seat with a pout on his lips. He heard the door unlock and he smirked reaching for the handle to hear it lock again. Itachi let out a sinister laugh as Sasuke climbed into the back seat, and got out there. Sending the car one last glare, Sasuke fixed his hastily tucked in shirt and slammed the door before walking away. Itachi leaned out his window.  
>"Aren't you forgetting something, otouto?" Itachi called, Sasuke stopped mid-step and turned around to look at his brother. He walked back to the car and stuck his head into the window. Itachi grabbed him by the chin, pulling him dangerously close to his face. He felt Itachi drop something down his shirt and it made him jump when the coldness scrapped against his stomach, reminding him of his wake up call.<br>"You left your wallet in the car." Itachi said all high and mighty. "Don't get anything to eat tonight, I'll order in," Sasuke scoffed and nodded, reaching down his shirt to retrieve his wallet. "Have a nice day Sasu-chan~, I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay, have a fun day at home," Sasuke rolled his eyes; it was Itachi's turn to scoff then. He rolled up both windows and waved to Sasuke before speeding off into the distance. Sasuke turned just in time to see Shikamaru and Kiba walking stop in front of him.  
>"Your brother is nuts, man!" Kiba exclaimed Shikamaru yawned, and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Oh, how Sasuke knew that too well.<br>"Hn," he quickly replied before sauntering off to his homeroom class.

ITACHI POV

Oh, how tormenting Sasuke was fun. Itachi walked into his house to find a very cranky black cat standing by his food bowl. Chuckling, Itachi scratched it behind the ear, and filled his bowl.  
>"Nyaww~ did Sasu-chan forget to feed you again, Chidori?" he said in a sing-song baby voice. Itachi must never let Sasuke hear him talk like this, or his life would be over. Itachi scowled. He had just dropped Sasuke off, fed the cat, and now he was bored.<br>"Ughhh, what am I going to _do_ for a week?" like an answer to his prayers, his phone lit up with an incoming call. A small – but noticeable – smile broke his sullen expression as he saw it was his boss, Tsunade. He rapidly composed his features, and tried to sound bored – which wasn't too hard.  
>"What?" he answered rudely. Oh, he could practically see her pinching the bridge of her nose glaring at the wall. Sasuke wasn't the only one he liked to annoy. He had many victims.<br>"Look, I know I asked you to have the week off, but-" Itachi cut her off.  
>"<em>Asked?<em> You took away my key to the teacher's lounge and had Deidara drag me home!" he pouted. Not that Deidara didn't make it _fun,_ Itachi just liked his job. He gets to annoy Sasuke all day every day. Tsunade sighed, obviously irritated. This caused Itachi to forget is exasperation, and smirk once again.  
>"I know, but Iruka and Kakashi just called in <em>sick <em>for the next couple of days. Do I even need to say their reasons- STOP SMIRKING!" she yelled, "I know you're smirking, I can _feel_ it," chuckling once again, Itachi felt triumphant.  
>"You want me to come in~" he sang "And pick up Kakashi's homeroom class and Iruka's English~"<br>Tsunade groaned.  
>"Yeah, and get Sasuke to show the new guy around. They have the same timetable. Come in now, and I can introduce him to you, he's in Kakashi's homeroom, so you can lead him there," and with that she hung up. If Itachi wasn't an Uchiha, he would be grinning like an idiot. But he was, so all he did was smirk like the douche he was, and stroll back his car.<p>

In less than five minutes, Itachi was back in the office with a crabby Tsunade, waiting for the new kid. Itachi had been excited about coming in today, but now he wasn't too sure. The old lady sure was fun to piss off, if you weren't too close. And in the long-haired Uchiha's opinion, the same room was too close for his liking. Tsunade's office was thick with tension between the two. They never really got along that well.  
>"Tsunade-sama," came Shizune's voice from the door, "Uzumaki-san is here with his guardian, shall I bring them in?"<br>Tsunade shook her head as she stood, and motioned for Itachi to follow.  
>"Class will begin shortly, let's just get him introduced," Shizune nodded and sat back at her desk. Tsunade left her office and greeted the new kid.<br>"Hello, I'm Tsunade, headmistress," she said politely, holding out her hand "Welcome to Konoha Hi-" Tsunade cut herself off, mid word as she stared wide eyed at Uzumaki's silver haired guardian.  
>"P-pervert?" the man grinned, "What in the hell are you doing here?"<br>"Heheh, well when I heard you were the headmistress at the school Naruto here was moving to, I just had to see it myself," he Naruto on the shoulder, who glared up at the silver haired man.  
>"Jir-" Itachi cut her off just as the bell rang for class to start.<br>"Tsunade, class is about to start," She glared at the raven, who shrugged. The headmistress sighed  
>"Naruto, this is your substitute homeroom teacher, Uchiha Itachi," she stated "Your normal teacher will be Hatake Kakashi, but he apparently sick, so you will have weasel here for a couple for days. You will also have him for English," Naruto nodded, and Itachi death glared Tsunade for the name. Oh, Sasuke was gonna get it when he got home. Yes, Itachi got revenge on Tsunade by annoying Sasuke, who would get pissed off and get all shitty at the other teachers, who would eventually send him to the office. It was fun.<br>"Ne, let's get to class then, shall we," Itachi left the office itching to embarrass Sasuke even more now. Naruto quietly followed.

Itachi looked Uzumaki Naruto over. He had choppy blonde hair with bangs that framed his face (Imagine Minato's hair, and that's Naruto's in this story) and reached the nape of his neck, crystal blue eyes, tanned skin and 3 whisker like scars on each cheek. He was fairly tall, maybe an inch or two shorter than Sasuke, slim waisted and yet oddly feminine for a guy.  
><em>This guy is pretty kawaii<em>; Itachi thought to himself_, Maybe Sasuke will take a liking to him, Ne.  
><em>Itachi knew that his little brother was gay; it didn't need to be said. From the amount of times that he had to see Sasuke climb trees, or hide under desks to get away from those crazy girls, he didn't blame him. _  
><em>"So, Naru-chan~" Itachi started, smirking when a look of horror passed through Naruto's eyes at the name. "I hope you have a good first day. You seem to have the same timetable as my otouto, so he will be showing you around," and with that, Itachi handed him his timetable, and opened the door to a classroom, pulling Naruto in behind him.  
><em>Oh~,<em> sinister thoughts ran through the older Raven's mind, _today is going to be fun, ne~_

BACK TO SASUKE

Sasuke was silent. His face emotionless, hands balled into fists and eyes cold as ice. Oh yeah, Sasuke was fine~ Not.  
>"Good morning, everyone!" a cheerful Itachi beamed, "Kakashi has called in sick for the next week, so I will be your replacement, ne~" guys groaned, girl sighed and the younger raven glared.<br>_Shit shit shit,_ Sasuke chanted inwardly, _shit shit shit shit. WHY? DEAR GOD WHY ITACHI?  
><em>Busy mentally slitting his wrists, Sasuke failed to notice the blonde standing slightly behind his raven haired brother until he spoke.  
>"Uhh, I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke's head snapped up at the unfamiliar voice.<br>_New kid_, he guessed, already checking him out. _Blonde hair, blue eyes, and very cute. _  
>Itachi sent Sasuke a knowing grin – "Now Naruto, as I said, you have the same time table as my brother," – Itachi could practically see Sasuke stabbing him with his mind – "So you will be sitting next to him, and he will show you around," – You'd think Itachi was wishing for death. You'd really think so – "Sasu-chan~ raise your hand please!" – And yet, I'm sure he was still surprised when a text book came flying across the room at the older raven's head. Followed by a note book, sharpener and a pen. The class was quiet, shaking with silent laughter. Even Nara Shikamaru – the one who'd usually be asleep by now – snickered from beside the horrified <em>Sasu-chan<em>.  
>"Now now, don't make me give you a detention," Itachi chided before turning back to a slightly anxious Naruto. "I assume you saw who threw those things. That is Sasuke, as I said he is to show you around. Go take a seat next to him," Naruto nodded and started towards the empty desk at the back of the room next to Sasuke, only to freeze at Itachi's next words before scowling and continuing to his seat.<br>"Good luck on your first day, Naru-chan" I would like to say that Sasuke kept his cool 'don't give a fuck about anything' façade, I really would. But honestly, who would believe that? I mean, no one could stop the string of profanities Sasuke said not so quietly to himself before lobbing an eraser at his older brother.

Yes, let it never be said that the Uchiha brothers did not love each other.


End file.
